SNTM Cycle 2 (moonlightvibes)
Alisha : 24 Allesandra : 21 Amanda : 18 Angela : 17 Blake : 17 Colette : 20 Asami : 21 Dawn : 16 Jessica : 19 Grace : 20 Jewel : 23 Jin Lim : 22 Mew : 18 Mollie : 18 Nimue : 19 Rachel : 17 Suzy : 16 Casting Episodes : Episode 1 : Swimsuit Runway and simple beauty shot w/no makeup Episode 2 : The Interviews Episode 3 : Bikini Shot at the beach Scores : Amanda : 6 Suzy : 10 Colette : 6 Blake : 5 Asami : 9 Alisha : 8 Mollie : 2 Jewel : 8 Jin Lim : 4 Rachel : 4 Nimue : 8 Mew : 6 Dawn : 8 Allesandra : 10 Dominika : 5 Grace : 9 Angela : 9 Jessica : 8 Episode 4 : Deliberation and Final 12 COO : 1.Allessandra 2.Jessica 3.Alisha 4.Suzy 5.Mew 6.Angela 7.Asami 8.Dawn 9.Jewel 10.Amanda 11.Colette 12.NImue 13.Rachel Episode 5 : Challenge : Nude Photo Challenge on top of a tower with wigs Great : Jessica, Alleandra, Angela, Asami Good : Mew, Amanda, Jewel Okay : Suzy, Dawn, Nimue Bad : Alisha, Colette, Rachel Challenge Order : 1.Allessandra 2.Asami 3.Angela 4.Jessica 5.Amanda 6.Mew 7.Jewel 8.Nimue 9.Dawn 10.Suzy 11.Alisha 12.Colette 13.Rachel Photoshoot : 80's Disco Queens Groups : Group 1 : Asami, Rachel, Amanda Group 2 : Suzy, Mew, Jessica Group 3 : Jewel, Dawn, Alisha Group 4 : Angela, Colette, NImue, Allesandra Great : Asami, Mew, Allesandra Good : Suzy, Jewel, Jessica Okay : Amanda, Angela, Nimue Bad : Rachel, Dawn, Alisha, Colette COO : 1.Allesandra 2.Asami 3.Mew 4.Suzy 5.Jewel 6.Jessica 7.Amanda 8.Angela 9.Nimue 10.Dawn 11.Alisha 12.Colette ELIMINATED : Rachel Episode 6 : Challenge : Cosmic Bowling Runway Great : Nimue, Mew, Asami, Good : Allesandra, Angela Okay : Suzy, Jewel, Amanda Bad : Colette, Dawn, Alisha, Jessica Challenge Order : 1.Asami 2.Mew 3.Nimue 4.Alessandra 5.Angela 6.Suzy 7.Amanda 8.Jewel 9.Colette 10.Alisha 11.Dawn 12.Jessica Photoshoot : Devious Maids inspired Great : Suzy, Nimue, Mew, Asami Good : Angela, Okay : Amanda, Dawn, Allesandra, Colette Bad : Alisha, Jewel, Jessica COO : 1.Asami 2.Nimue 3.Suzy 4.Mew 5.Angela 6.Amanda 7.Allesandra 8.Dawn 9.Colette 10.Jewel 11.Jessica ELIMINATED : Alisha Episode 7 : Makeovers : Suzy : Straight Extensions with magenta tips Angela : Cut boob length with curls and dyed Magenta Amanda : Cut Shoulder Legnth Colette : Pixie Cut Mew : Chocolate Brown Waves Dawn : Dyed Fire Engine Red Asami : Bangs Jewel : Dyed stawberry blonde and polished Jessica : Jet Black Hair with Side Bang Allesandra : Dyed a darker brown w/ 7 inches cut Nimue : Ded Chocolate Brown Photoshoot : Make an extravagent pose while blindfolded Great : Mew, Jewel, Jessica Good : Dawn, Okay : Asami, Amanda, Allesandra Bad : Colette, Angela, Nimue, Suzy COO : 1.Jessica 2.Jewel 3.Mew 4.Dawn 5.Allesandra 6.Amanda 7.Asami 8.NImue 9.Suzy 10.Angela ELIMINATED : Colette Episode 8 : Challenge : Crazy Makeup challenge to do in 20 minutes Great : Nimue, Angela, Amanda, Jewel Good : Asami, Mew, Suzy Okay : Allesandra, Jessica Bad : Dawn, EACH GIRL'S LOOKS : Asami Red Ruby Lipstick, and Red Eyeshadow Nimue : Red, White, and Blue lipstick with black eyeshadow and eyeliner Allesandra : Beige eyeshadow w/blackeyeliner and red lips Mew : Pink blush with yellow, and pink eyelash feathers Dawn : Black Lipstick with dark blue eyeshadow Angela : blue eyeliner with Aqua eyeshadow and yellow, turquise, pink, purple, and orange eye decor. Suzy : Winter themed lips Amanda : Snow Fairy makeup Jessica : Girl On Fire Jewel : Candy sprinkle lips Challenge Order : 1.Amanda 2.NImue 3.Angela 4.Suzi 5.Mew 6.Jewel 7.Asami 8.Jessica 9.Allesandra 10.Dawn Photoshoot : Lost Brides Beauty Shot on the side of a mountain with sand all over their face w/white gowns Great : Amanda, Mew, Angela, NImue Good : Jewel, Dawn, Suzy Okay : Bad : Asami, Jessica, Allesandra COO : 1.Nimue 2.Amanda 3.Angela 4.Mew 5.Dawn 6.Jewel 7.Suzy 8.Asami 9.Allesandra ELIMINATED : Jessica Episode 5 : Photoshoot : Lighthouse Waves w/rain Great : Amanda, Angela, Suzy Good : Asami, Allesandra Okay : Mew, Bad : Nimue, Jewel, Dawn COO : 1.Suzy 2.Amanda 3.Angela 4.Asami 5.Allesandra 6.Mew 7.Jewel 8.Nimue ELIMINATED : Dawn Episode 6 : Photoshoot : Juicy Courture In Groups : Groups :Nimue, Allesandra, Angela, Amanda Mew, Asami, Suzy, Jewel Great : Nimue, Amanda,Mew, Suzy Good : Asami, Okay : Allesandra, Bad : Angela, Jewel COO : 1.Amanda 2.Suzy 3.Mew 4.Nimue 5.Asami 6.Allesandra 7.Angela ELIMINATED : Jewel Episode 7 : Photoshoot : Fashion Meets Art Great : Suzy, Allesandra Good : Mew, Okay : Asami, Angela Bad : Nimue, Amanda, COO : 1.Allesandra 2.Suzy 3.Mew 4.Angela 5.Asami 6.Amanda ELIMINATED : Nimue Episode 8 : ID : Amsterdam Photoshoot : Fashion IN Amsterdam Great : Suzy, Amanda, Asami Good : Okay : Mew, Bad : Angela, Allesandra, COO : 1.Suzy 2.Asami 3.Amanda 4.Mew 5.Allesandra ELIMINATED : Angela Episode 9 : Photoshoot : Rose Fields Of Amsterdam Great : Mew, Asami, Good : Okay : Allesandra, Suzy, Amanda Bad : COO : 1.Asami 2.Mew 3.Amanda 4.Suzy ELIMINATED : Allesandra Episode 10 : Photoshoot : Spring Collection ON The Amsterdam bridge Great : Suzy Good : Asami Okay : Mew, Bad : Amanda, COO : 1.Suzy 2.Asami 3.Mew ELIMINATED : Amanda Episode 11 : Photoshoot : CoverGirl COO : 1.Asami 2.Suzy ELIMIANTED : Mew